Wireless mesh networks include multiple nodes wherein wireless links are formed between the nodes. Typically, each node operates as a transmit node or as a receive node.
It is desirable to have methods apparatuses, and systems for a hybrid node of a wireless network, wherein the hybrid node simultaneously includes features of both a transmit node and a receive node.